JUST A BOY I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM
by MerlinForLife
Summary: Well the titile says it all. Guinevere can't stay away from a certain blonde and blue eyed boy, but he is also a bit of an arrogant boy. Modern ARWEN. Anyways I suck at summaries, just read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO** **NOT OWN MERLIN, BECAUSE I WOULD BE MARRIED TO BRADLEY JAMES BY NOW ;) MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC!**

**ENJOY READING :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Guinevere, let's go we're gonna be late for school!" Yelled my step sister Freya.

"I'm coming." I say as I run down the stairs. I stop by the mirror we have in the hallway just to make sure I look okay. I have long curly brown hair, long eyelashes that bring out my brown eyes, tan skin, a good body since I am a model. Well, I've just started my modeling career, ever since I was five my dad wanted me to be a model, but now at 17 he has gotten more serious about it. I like it, but sometimes when I'm standing there doing photo shoots I begin to think of doing something else. I really enjoy art and if someone asked me what is one thing I would do for the rest of my life I would pick art.

For me it isn't just some stick figure on a piece of paper, it more than that. It's a way to express your feelings, a way to relax, to say something you can't say with words. Of course I can't tell my dad this; he would probably give me a long speech about how art won't get me anywhere and how modeling is a better option for my future. So I keep art to myself, well my sister knows about it too and she's told me so many times to quit modeling and keep on painting (she says I'm really good) but it's not that easy, trust me.

"Bye dad." I say as I walk towards the door.

"Remember we have an audition later at 4." Says my dad.

"Yes dad, I remember." I yell back as I roll my eyes.

"Okay then bye." He says.

I get into Freya's car and she begins to drive towards the school. Freya has long hair like me but hers is black like my dad, hazel eyes, athletic body. She's a basketball player and just recently got a scholarship, she's really good. She's a year older than me, a senior. Not only is she my step sister but she is one of my best friends, I know I can count on her with anything.

We reach Rosehill High School home of the wolves. "Hey do you need a ride home after school," asks Freya.

"No, dad's picking me up, I have an audition." I reply.

"Oh fun." She says flatly.

"Mhmm." I say as we get out of the car. As we walk towards the school I realize I forgot my Spanish book in the car, so I go back and get it. When I make my way back I begin to cross the street when suddenly I hear a loud noise screech to a stop. I turn to my right and realize it's a motorcycle just inches from me. There's guy I can't really see his face since he has his helmet on but what I can see are his big blue eyes, and it's really hard to look away. That's when I realize he's who people who speak with their eyes and right now they look very pissed.

He accelerates his motorcycle just a little, I know he's waiting for me to move, but he doesn't have to be so rude, he doesn't even apologize for almost running me over.

"Watch, where you're going!" I yell. He just looks at me and then rolls his eyes like he couldn't care less of what I say. But then I move knowing that we're holding up the traffic. I walk away but I can't help but look back, and I see him turn into the school's parking lot. He must be new, because I've definitely never seen him around.

* * *

**A.N. HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THAT! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT? :/**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME AND I AM HAPPY TO LISTEN :) SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE STORY BY REVIEWING :D**

**OMG, HAVE GUYS SEEN ANGEL COULBY IN HER NEW WARDRODE FOR BEING QUEEN GUINEVERE OF CAMELOT :OOOO SHE LOOKS FLAWLESS!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE! THOSE REVIEWS HELPED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: MERLIN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**SO... HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I walk into first period Biology and take a seat in the back where I always sit. The teacher starts to go over last night's homework and then begins to tell us what our lab for this week is going to be. He is cut off by someone at the door, obviously everyone turns and looks. And that's when he walks in, Mr Blue Eyes. Well, that's what I'm calling him since I don't even know his name yet. I can see all the girls checking him out and then whispering to each other, and then the guys rolling their eyes and chuckling.

Mr Blue Eyes looks around the room and flashes these straight white perfect teeth followed by a crooked grin, making all the girls swoon. Without his helmet, I can see he has blonde hair, strong jawline, even with his T-shirt you can tell he is really fit, he's tall and clearly he's been working out at the gym, a lot considering his perfect body.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Asks Mr Gaius.

"Arthur Pendragon, I'm new here," he replies.

"Alright Mr Pendragon, why don't you have a seat back there with Gwen," says Mr Gaius.

Arthur looks my way and since I'm the only person with an empty seat, I guess he realizes I'm Gwen. He gives me this weird look, but I can read his eyes easily, they say 'great-I'm-stuck-with-her'. He starts making his way towards me and I don't know why but my stomach starts doing these weird flip-flops. He sits next to me and I catch a faint smell of soap and light cologne.

The rest of the class period he doesn't even look at me once. I mean, I didn't expect him to be super-friendly because clearly he doesn't seem like the type but I was still waiting for that apology. Right when the bell rings, he quickly gets up and walks out the door. As I watch him go, I think 'he may be hot but I see dickhead' written all over his face.

At lunch, I go and sit with my usual friends Elena, my best friend; Leon her boyfriend, Mithian and Merlin. We aren't popular but we aren't losers either, I guess it's because Leon is on the football team and we hang out with his crowd sometimes. Today they are serving pasta with the white sauce; I never remember what it's called, so I named it white sauce, creative right.

"So did you guys see that super gorgeous guy that just moved here," asks Mithian.

"Yeah, he seems like a douche," says Leon.

"He is," I say. "He almost ran me over this morning and then when I saw him in first period, he didn't even apologize."

"Wow what a jerk," says Elena.

"I still think he's hot," says Mithian.

"Speak of the devil," says Elena as she points with her head.

I turn around and see Arthur walks in, it feels like everyone in the cafeteria stop doing whatever they were doing and now all eyes are on him. He picks up a bottle of water, pays for it and walks out. I don't know if he notices all the stares, either he does and really just doesn't care or he doesn't notice at all.

"Well anyway, we're still on for movie night on Friday right?" Asks Merlin.

"Yeah, dude totally," replies Leon.

The bell rings and we all say our 'see you later'. Then I and Elena make our way to fifth period. We have Gym together; unlike her I actually enjoy this class since Morgause always made me play basketball, soccer, and softball with her. We talk about the party that's going on Saturday. I tell her I'm not sure if I'm going. You see, I'm not a huge party girl but sometimes I get dragged to them. After class I walk towards the school library, I don't have a sixth period. Well, it's called a study hour where you basically go and study for other classes. I have all my credits required for junior year, so I was given sixth period as my study hour. I pick up my things at my locker and just as I'm turning the corner I run into someone, and hard because next thing I know I'm on the ground.

"Now it's my turn to say watch where you're going," says the person standing.

I look up and see Arthur staring down at me with those big blue eyes and a smirk on his face. I want to slap that smirk away but considering that I'm still on the ground I can't.

"Is this how you normally meet people," I say as I get up.

"No, sometimes I actually run them over," he replies.

"Funny," I say as I roll my eyes. I start walking away when I hear, "Gwen, right," says Arthur.

I turn around and say, "Yeah, it's actually Guinevere… but everyone calls me Gwen" giving him a puzzled face.

He smiles, nods and then turns around and walks away.

_Guinevere… I liked that better than Gwen_ Arthur thinks.

* * *

**A.N. HOPE YOU ENJOY READING CHAPTER TWO!**

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON, NEXT WEEK I'LL BE AT CAMP :(**

**SO... WHILE I'M GONE WHY DON'T YOU GUYS WRITE ME A REVIEW ;D**

**R&R**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
